workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9 (TROHP)
Review responses: Guest: James, Jr. is blindly pro-Dumbledore right now, warning him would merely turn him against the perceived Dark Wizard, his brother, Harry, and cause distance between the two brothers. That is a great question. I believe our choices shape us and who we will become, so you'll need to keep reading for the answer to your question. Also, reviews are welcome and I might even upload more chapters faster. November 23rd, 1992. Three months gone, and my power had grown a fair amount, but my knowledge had grown immensely. I took too the dark magic taught by Professor Megalos like a fish to water, he thankfully already had deceased muggle bodies stored in a secret room. I refused to commit murder, and he was surprisingly supportive of the choice. He even informed me the bodies were stolen from muggle morgues, and other places with plenty of dead bodies. My studies into soul and blood magic had granted me several interesting abilities and has given me leads on realizing some of my future plans. I had even managed to progress through the fourth year spell list for my master studies in Charms and became somewhat proficient in them. Most of my focus was still on my lessons with Professor Megalos, but I didn't neglect my other classes; I memorized the books for first-through-fourth year in Herbology, and Spell Creation books for fourth-through-sixth. Oh, I intended to focus on my electives next year and possibly get even more masteries in subjects. Abigail taught me all the related spells for teaching the Native American Animagus method, which had to be cast wandlessly, because no-one had ever adapted them to used with a wand. My skill in Battle Transfiguration has come along reasonably well, at least in my opinion and Professor Megalos seemed to agree. Sadly, my wonderful academic life was marred by my concern for my brother. Before I left to return to Durmstrang, we had a visitor in the form of a house-elf named 'Dobby'. He tried bullying my brother into not returning to Hogwarts, James, of course, refused and even tried getting information. According to a letter from my brother, he prevented him from returning to Hogwarts the normal way, and our parents had to disapparate him there. Thankfully, there weren't any other issues, well until recently, when Dobby tried killing my brother. On top of all of this, there was an unknown force petrifying the students at Hogwarts. Now, it was once again time for an exhausting lesson with Professor Megalos. I calmly entered his class room, early as always. "Today, we will be duelling again, Harry." He said, with a smile. He had become fond of me, that much was obvious. "Okay, sir." I said, excited to discover how much progress I had made. I assumed a duelling stance. He began with a spear of fire, which I dodged, before responding by conjuring a spike and banishing at him. He blasted it into shards and banished them back to me. I banished them back, and then banished again, the shards hit him and knocked him back into his desk. He glared murderously at me and I became nervous. He pulled the shards from himself with a spell and healed the wounds. He still looked incredibly angry. "Crucio!" He called out. I quickly dodged and sent a wandless punching hex at his groin and stunning spell from my wand. He batted aside the red light of the stunning spell, and was hit by the near invisible punching hex. "You little bastard!" He said angrily. Oh no! I pissed him off! He sent a bone exploding curse, which I wandlessly deflected into a desk and sent a stunner at him, before banishing the remains of the desk at him. He redirected the shards into the wall and deflected the stunner into the floor. He quickly cast a fire infused cutting curse at me, I dodged and tried binding him with several chains, which failed epically. He cast an extremely powerful concussion curse at me, which caused me to form a shield with immense power. When the curse hit, I was blasted back into a wall. "Crucio!" He said, I barely dodged it. "Imperio!" He said, I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. I felt the textbook described floating sensation, and my every thought and worry was forgotten. I felt so relaxed! But I quickly shook off the spells effects. Drop your wand, immediately. I was commanded. I moved to fake the movement. "No thanks, I'll pass." I said, with a cocky smirk. Professor Megalos looked shocked and a little angry. "Good... That would have been far too easy anyway. I still need revenge for the attack on my groin." He said, with a cruel smirk. He quickly began with a barrage of dark spells, each of which could gravely injure me. I deflected them all with practiced ease and began yet another counter-attack. Two hours later... I panted from near exhaustion, drenched in sweat, with my barely closed wounds still leaking some blood. My blood soaked shirt and pants were clinging to my body. I had thankfully not lost too much blood, but I was experiencing fatigue, profuse sweating, dizziness, and a headache and beginning to experience more severe symptoms of blood loss. I was getting dangerously close to magical exhaustion. Right now my powers were depleted enough that I could recover during this weekend. My only consolation was that Professor Megalos looked to be in worse shape than I was. "So, we're both tired." I managed to say. "Lets end this quickly." "Agreed," He said tiredly. I began the last act with a stunning spell, and he did the same. Our spells met in the air, and I sent a wandless stunner at him, with greater power and speed. It hit and he fell to the ground, with a disbelieving look on his face. I disarmed him and revived him. "I win," I said, with a tired and pained smile. "Annoying brat," He said, as I began casting diagnostic spells on him. "Well, this annoying brat is going to help you survive." I said, before I handed him vials of Wound-cleaning Potion and Blood-Replenishing Potion. After he cleaned his wounds, I healed them. "Very well, Potter. You should be on your way to eventually defeating me with ease. I just need to find a reward for all of your hard work." Professor Megalos said, giving me an idea. "There is one thing I read about, during my study of soul magic." I said, piquing his interest. "What do you know about Horcruxes and darker rituals?" I asked, shocking him to his core. Oh well. I needed that information for my plans and could always Obliviate him if he refused to answer. November 27th, 1992. I had finally full recovered the magic I used in my duel with Professor Megalos. It was a long few days, and I spent them memorizing books on Herbology and Spell Creation, and conserving power and avoiding intense magical and physical exertion. After all that, I decided to try testing out of first year Herbology, and even try testing into third year or even fourth year. My power even grew a small, but definitely noticeable amount. I had the pleasure of Alexys keeping me company while I was recovering, sadly we couldn't have sex, while I wasn't at full strength. Well, we could, but I needed to make sure that I fully healed. I had the school healer check me out, and make sure that I was okay and didn't need further attention, and managed to convince her not to inform anyone. "So, Harry, I heard you scheduled another test." Abigail said. "I did. I'd like to free up more time to pursue my electives next year." "Which ones are you considering?" Ajax asked. "Magical Creatures, Alchemy, and Ancient Studies. Depending on how I spend my summer, I may drop one or even all of those as options." I said, having to avoid divulging my plans. "Ancient Runes can be used in rituals, and enchantments that you want to last for decades or longer. You could still take that class and have plenty of free time." Ajax said in reply. "I know, it's an option I have already considered. I just want to see where my self-studying can get me first and if I still see a need in pursuing eventual masteries in those classes. Ancient Runes are a part of my studying." In relation to my studies of blood magic and rituals, Ileft unsaid. "You will certainly be an incredibly powerful Sorcerer when your power stops growing." Ajax said, causing Alexys to snort unladylike in amusement. "He'll probably surpass Merlin and my ancestor, maybe even Zeus." She said, with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. I had only heard Zeus was supposedly an ancient and incredibly powerful wizard, with an incredibly powerful family who were all worshiped as deities. They seemed to accept it as fact. I'd love to get a hold of that powerful magic! "It looks like Harry is already fantasizing about using the magic of Olympus." Alexys said in amusement, distracting me from said fantasies. "Controlling the weather, causing earthquakes, and making crops grow is incredibly appealing. That's not even counting all the other fun possibilities." "Hurling lightning bolts is simply a wandless lightning curse, though Zeus probably did a Greek version of his own invention. People who claim to be descended from the Greek Gods attend a school in Athens, my family, as well as Ajax' and Aindreas families used to be allowed to attend, but the families supporting Grindelwald were forbidden to ever visit or even attend the school. Apparently, we served someone with no divine blood, and that was unforgivable. They conveniently ignore the fact that Dark Lords from their school never expand their power beyond Greece." Alexys said, before pausing. "Anyway, most of the knowledge the Olympians possessed is in that schools library. The surviving knowledge anyway." "That's a shame. Has no one ever stole knowledge from the school?" "A few have, very few of them were spared the schools wrath. Our families were, mainly because our families formed alliances and no-one would dare cross the Megalos family, and that includes all the magical's in the world." Alexys said, somewhat arrogantly and pridefully. "So I won't be learning that magic, unless I invent my own versions or discover copies of the knowledge?" I asked, for clarification. "It's highly unlikely. I doubt any of our families would let us give you the knowledge." Alexys said, sadly. "Oh well. I'll just have to find another way. Surely other nations have similar knowledge hoarded, some of which may not be as guarded. Though, I do enjoy a challenge and acquiring the knowledge of Olympian magic is a major one." I said, beginning to think of ways to acquire it. "I should probably begin teaching you the basics of Ancient Greek then." Alexys said, looking impressed by my dedication. "That would be great!" I exclaimed, with a grateful smile. "You should ask my grandfather if he can teach you any Olympian battle magic. He was known to have attended the school and was a great and powerful student." Alexys suggested. "I'll certainly do that." "So, Harry. Alexys has said your power is probably around Sorcerer level." Ajax said conversationally. "Probably. My power is slightly above that of her grandfathers, though not by much. I didn't know people still used that form of power classification." "They do. Just not in places like America, Britain, and France. They don't want to offend the weaklings, and have to deal with their whining and complaining. The system of ranking puts a vast majority at the bottom with the weakest rank of Witch/wizard. An exceedingly rare few can climb the rankings to higher rankings, but most are too lazy or already believe they're immensely powerful. Some think we all have a fixed power level through out life. Some believe all magical's are equal in power, but that knowledge is the deciding factor." Ajax explained. "So, basically, most of the world consists of idiots." I clarified. "Yes," Ajax said in amusement, which everybody seemed to mirror. I observed Professor Megalos leaving the Dining Hall. Alexys noticed too. "There's your chance to approach him, Harry." "Yeah, I'll see you all later." I said, before quickly rising to leave. I quickly caught up to him, and had a wand pointed at me. "You really shouldn't do that, Harry. I could have mistaken you for an assassin." I was informed, somewhat coldly. He put his wand away. "Sorry, sir. I wanted to ask if you could teach me some new magic I heard about." I said, piquing his interest. "What magic is that?" "Magic taught at the Athens School of Divine Magic..." I said nervously. "Ah. It's quite powerful, but I think you could learn it. Sadly, my family wasn't deemed worthy of learning such magic, as descendants of Circe and Herpo the Foul we were regarded as unimportant at school and that's despite our incredible power and influence outside it." He said, before giving me a brief appraising look. "Follow me to my class room, Harry." He said, before walking away. I followed, hoping that perhaps he did have something that could help my most recent plan. We entered his class room minutes later, and he closed the door. "Now. A lot of that magic relates to elemental control, which can take decades to master. I can provide you with a few of their spells, mostly a curse that causes earthquakes, and some training in wandless lightning curses, and maybe start your studies in elemental control. Sadly, there isn't much more I can give you. I can, however, give you the means to take that knowledge, at your own risk, of course." "That would be great. I both want and need that knowledge to be the most powerful. I kind of doubt they'll just give me the knowledge, though." "Not knowingly, Harry. Not knowingly." Professor Megalos said with a smile. "I am going to teach you an incredibly obscure sub-skill of Legilimency. It's very powerful and allows you to enter the minds of people without them knowing. It requires a delicate touch, but I think you can master it quickly. It doesn't require the usual eye-to-eye contact, but you do have to enter their minds to rip or copy the knowledge. I personally suggest just ripping it from their minds, it's painful for them, but much faster. Best of all, you can bypass Occlumency shields with training, and then find the desired knowledge, and proceed to rip or copy it." "When do we begin?" I asked excitedly, amusing him. "Well, it seems you have already discovered an unknown sub-skill of Legilimency." He said, to my confusion. "You forced your beliefs into your families minds to get permission to attend Durmstrang." He said, causing me to think back while bringing up my Occlumency. That's why they were so agreeable! "Yes, you need to develop that ability in your spare time. It's far too powerful to be left unused." "Of course, I will sir." "I'll begin teaching you the technique, and will even provide lists of families, who might have the knowledge you desire." "Thank you," I said politely and gratefully. "You will still be learning the other magic too, and you will need to work on testing out of Charms." He said, putting even more pressure on me. "I will. I'm even working on testing out of Herbology and Spell Creation, though I'm doubting I'll be able to completely do so this soon." I said, before pausing. "I'm trying to do it before Christmas," I said, seeing his questioning look. "I hope you succeed. That will free up a lot of time for me to train you." Professor Megalos said, looking pleased. "Yes. I do have a few plans to free up even more time." "Well done, Harry. You managed to subconsciously identify my technique and then counter it. Your Occlumency is now stronger than ever." He said, to my confusion. "I tried seeing what your plans were and couldn't." He said, to my anger. "Now, to begin your lessons..." December 7th, 1992. It was difficult learning that technique. It took me four days, but I managed it and even managed to enter the Professors mind briefly before being thrown out. Sadly, December, was shaping up to be a difficult and magically exhausting month. I was trying to master the fourth year spell list to acquire my Charms mastery, and made excellent progress. Making sure I could pass my test in Herbology, and Spell Creation. That combined with my training with Professor Megalos had pushed me to my limits. My only solace was that my power was still growing, just not enough or fast enough. I thankfully picked up the basics of Ancient Greek quickly, Alexys being a great teacher helped too. I had even managed to get a few more weeks ahead in Potions, because Professor White was growing more impatient with my slow progress. I was keeping up with the class, but wasn't advancing ahead like several others were and that was angering him. He felt that I should prioritize my Potions Mastery. I informed him that I was considering a more combative career or the life of a scholar. I had recently received word that Arthur Weasley got his stupid Muggle Protection Act officially rejected by the entire Wizengamot. The timing of that and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets couldn't possibly be mere coincidence. It seemed to me that someone was trying to discredit him, but I refused to share these suspicions with anyone. I couldn't have the Weasley family return to their previous glory. They were trash and acted like peasants anyway, so they should dwell with their own kind. Now, it was time for a private lesson with Professor Megalos, and I had to survive it with less than fifty-percent of my full power. I entered his class room nervously. "Hello, Harry," Professor Megalos greeted me, with a sad smile. "I see your in no shape for a duel. You really need to find another ritual to perform, you need another power boost." "I know, sir, sadly I don't have my own supply of willing and able virgins. Though I wish I did, I'd take my power to new levels and possibly surpass the Grand Sorcerer, Dumbledore." "You want to defeat Dumbledore?" He asked, in amusement. "No. I just want to be able to, if I have too. I distrust him and find his actions suspicious. He keeps over stepping his bounds and trying to get his way. He even tried forcing me to give up my birthright to my little brother, he planted his allies as my brothers friends, and indirectly forced my family to associate with blood traitors which caused damage to my families reputation." "I'll continue your training, which should make you continue to grow in power. If someone comes to you, wanting to do a Sex Magic Ritual, I want you to use the version of the ritual that gives you all the power growth." He said, to my shock. "I kind of doubt they'll agree to that or let the matter go when they realize what happened." I disagreed, respectfully. "Most of the ones who would be interested are pure-blood supremacists. They won't exactly mention being deflowered by a half-blood, will they?" He asked, in amusement. "So I could deflower the daughters of Voldemorts supporters?" I asked, eager for a form of revenge. "Yes, you could, and they couldn't tell anyone without losing everything and being disowned." "Okay, that sounds appealing. I do want revenge against Voldemort and his supporters, and leaving their children with my leftovers sounds like a fun way to do it." "What did this Voldemort do too you?" Professor Megalos asked, in interest. "He possessed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and taught me Dark Magic. While I didn't mind learning, he still made me look like an idiot, and that has consequences." "Ah! And you're no doubt plotting his downfall, I pity the idiot then. Anyway, I'll let you retire to your room and read, but don't be surprised if a few girls stop by. I've overheard a few mentioning wanting to get stronger, you can use that and get your revenge. You should set the ritual up as soon as you get there, in fact." The way he was talking, it made me wonder if he was going to use the Imperious. If he did, I would have had to refuse the girls offers; I wasn't willing to resort to rape, which is what that would technically be. Fortunately, all teachers had to swear a vow not to harm students, so that disproved that theory. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He nodded yes, and I exited the classroom. I returned to my room, minutes later, and promptly began modifying the ritual to the most advantageous one. I'm glad I was reminded of this possibility, it should help me immensely. I finished ten minutes later, having modified the ritual to channel the power into me and only me. My power should grow by an astounding twenty-two percent. There was suddenly a knock at my door, so I drew my wand and went to answer it. When I opened it. I saw one Calypso Rosier standing there, looking nervous, and with a slight blush obvious on her cheeks. "Yes?" I asked, suspiciously. "I heard you were skilled at a certain ritual and would like to participate. I think it would be advantageous to me." She said, nervously. "Come in," I said, with a pleased smile.